Haunted
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Hinata no podía resistirlo...se sentía acorralada, acechada...embrujada... como una presa. Su presa.¿Neji piensa igual? Quizá. Tal vez la presa sea él.Oneshot. NejiHina


**Hola mundo! Aquí con otro one-shot NejiHina. Es…extraño, pero es lindo, me gustó. Naruto no me pertenece, solo la trama del one-shot.**

**Antes de empezar: **

(texto normal) perspectiva de Hinata

_(texto en cursiva) perspectiva de Neji._

**Es la primera vez que aplico este formato así que deséenme suerte xD. Bien, mejor a leer:**

**Haunted**

**By Yereri Ashra**

Ella se despierta. Se estira un poco antes de salir de la cama, entra al baño y se lava la cara. Camina por el pasillo, llega a la cocina y almuerza algo rápido. Sale a la calle. Ve a sus amigas a lo lejos, las saluda con la mano. Hace frío, va a llover. Su padre no está, ni su hermana. Él está en alguna aldea, en una fiesta, reunión o algo así. Ella está con unas amigas y volverá en un par de días más.

Hinata se siente libre. Está mal, y lo sabe, pero odia la constante presión y la sensación de ahogo que siempre hay en su hogar. Un día sin sus familiares quita un poco esa presión.

Sigue caminando. A lo lejos ve a Neji y muchos recuerdos se agolpan en su mente de un momento a otro. Se sonroja y trata de saludarlo, mientras él le hace un gesto que parece un saludo. Ella sigue caminando precipitadamente mientras un par de lágrimas brotan de sus ojos. Ella las limpia antes de que rueden por sus mejillas. Sigue y llega con Kurenai sensei. Saluda respetuosamente y entrena con Kiba y Shino.

_Neji ve a Hinata alejarse y baja la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable. Un recuerdo de un par de noches atrás se queda en su mente, bailando con insistencia. Lo aleja, enojado. Termina de almorzar y sigue caminando. –Nunca más- se dice con insistencia, pero sabe que no podría evitarlo. Ríe con amargura y recuerda mientras se sonroja. Sus ojos y su sonrisa. Daría lo que fuera por verla sonreír, aunque no lo hiciera por él._

-¿Estás bien?- mientras tanto Kiba la nota extraña- estás desconcentrada.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi.- Ella sonríe y sigue entrenando. A mediodía comen todos juntos.

Hinata se va al atardecer. Se demora en la tienda de flores, con Ino. Compra un par de ramos para la casa. De camino se encuentra con Naruto, lo saluda y platican un buen rato. Naruto le sonríe y le habla de su última misión, mientras Hinata lo observa y trata infructuosamente de contagiarse de su ánimo.

_Neji la ve de lejos. Con Naruto. Cómo lo odia por momentos, pero ella parece estar feliz. Mira la flor que ha recogido. Él no es de los que manda flores. Tampoco se le da eso de ser cariñoso…él lo es cuando se necesita pero a su manera. No debería enojarse por Naruto, ¿O sí? Después de todo, Hinata no es su novia ni nada por el estilo._

Naruto también nota extraña a Hinata. No le pregunta, pero le ofrece un dulce que trae en su bolsillo. Hinata lo toma y lo come en silencio. Naruto se despide, pues tiene que ver a Jiraya en el puesto de ramen. Hinata asiente, y se despide con una sonrisa. Lo ve correr por la calle lateral y luego ella reanuda su marcha.

_Neji ve a Naruto alejarse y sonríe, después de todo, Hinata es suya. Naruto jamás podrá ser lo que Hinata merece, ella solo merece lo mejor. Sabe que no debería espiarla, pero el deseo de verla es tan grande que siente que no se puede controlar. Además, es tarde y no debería andar sola por las calles oscuras, tan lejos de casa. _

Pronto anochecerá y por la temporada ella sabe que hará frío. Trata de caminar un poco más rápido. Se da cuenta de que se equivocó de calle, por ahí nunca llegará a su casa. Da la vuelta y trata de ubicarse. Camina un par de cuadras y un poco asustada se da cuenta de que no puede encontrar la calle. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo. Luego de un rato ha oscurecido completamente y se encuentra en una calle solitaria. Camina lentamente.

_Neji nota que Hinata tiene miedo, y al parecer no se dirige a casa. ¿O es que ha olvidado el camino? Como sea, no debe meterse, es problema de ella. Sin embargo, la actitud asustadiza de la chica consigue conmover al muchacho, que la sigue tratando de no hacer ruido._

Unos pasos se oyen tras ella…quien sea tal vez pueda decirle por dónde ir. Voltea, y sin embargo no ve a nadie.

_Hace ruido, pues el nerviosismo lo traiciona, y sin embargo, logra esconderse antes de que ella voltee. Luego de que ella sigue su camino, Neji se pregunta el porqué de su comportamiento…él no es así, el no teme, ni se pone nervioso, al menos no por Hinata. Decide cambiar la táctica, y aparecer de otra forma, como si nada hubiera pasado._

Hinata se asusta un poco más, pero sigue su camino. Al cabo de un rato ya está tan asustada que comienza a correr, hasta que su cuerpo choca contra algo. Siente que una mano la sujeta y la hace poner de pie y cuando abre los ojos puede distinguir la figura de Neji frente a ella. Aunque parezca imposible, en estos momentos eso solo logra inquietarla más. Neji la suelta y la mira, la traspasa con su mirada. Le hace una seña, y ella sabe que debe empezar a caminar. Él la guía, tomándola de los hombros de vez en cuando. Al fin, luego de unos pocos minutos, ella vuelve a reconocer el camino. Traga saliva, pues Neji no la deja sola, la sigue. Siente su respiración cerca de su cuello. Está tan cerca, ella no soportará mucho más.

_No, él tampoco puede soportar más y lo sabe. No puede dejarla sola, simplemente al verla lo ha secuestrado y cautivado por completo… _

En cuento llegan a la casa, entran lentamente, sin hacer ruido, a pesar de que ambos saben que Hiashi y Hanabi no están. Hinata espera de pie. Neji se para tras ella y huele su largo y oscuro cabello, con mucha fuerza, mientras ella respira profundamente. Asustada, da un paso hacia delante y voltea a verlo, pero él la mira con frialdad, hasta con un poco de enojo. Se acerca a ella lentamente, estira su mano y acaricia su pelo con lentitud.

_No puede…no puede pero lo desea con toda su alma… quiere maldecirla, hacerla sufrir por tener ese poder sobre él. Pero no puede. La necesita, y lo sabe a la perfección…_

Hinata cierra los ojos, pero en ese momento siente un fuerte jalón. Neji la atrae hacia su cuerpo y la besa en la boca posesivamente, mientras ella, con sorpresa, trata de apartarse. Y todo lo que corre por su cabeza es una frase muy simple: no otra vez.

_No otra vez…él lo piensa una y otra vez pero sabe que no puede evitarlo…ya antes se ha apoderado de ella, pero se había prometido no volver a caer y lo ha hecho. A pesar de todo, decide seguir. Es como una droga sin la que ya no puede vivir._

Hinata abre los ojos, esperando encontrar algo, una excusa para hacerlo alejar, pero no hay nada. Trata de no sentir nada con ese beso, pero al sentir su lengua traspasando toda barrera y adentrándose en su boca, es como si una poderosa descarga se soltara por su cuerpo.

Hinata se da cuenta de que ya no puede evitarlo; siente como Neji la guía hacia su habitación y cierra precipitadamente la puerta tras ellos.

Neji la hace caminar hacia atrás, los dos caminan hacia una pared. La espalda de Hinata golpea contra ella. Con esto Neji reafirma su control. La presiona con más fuerza, dejándole apenas suficiente espacio para respirar, entre cada beso, aunque le cueste trabajo.

_Sabe que tiene todo el poder. Sabe que debe seguir…y sabe que si Hinata EN REALIDAD hubiera querido evitarlo, lo hubiera hecho._

Ella corresponde torpemente a sus besos, ya no le teme a nada, la sensación de locura, deseo, lo prohibido…al diablo con las reglas, la moral, la familia ¿a quién le importa?

_¿A quién le importa?_

Hinata sujeta la cabeza de Neji, lo atrae, lo deja hacer.

-Hi…nata… - susurra él de forma entrecortada en sus oídos. Besa su cuello y la muerde con lentitud y suavidad, mientras ella siente como su estómago se contrae de la emoción. Su piel se eriza y ella llora en voz baja. Aunque sabe que está mal no puede resistirse. Sabe que él no la ama. Sabe que probablemente la hace sentir así solo para romperle el corazón y luego tratarla como a una cualquiera. En esos momentos su mente esta tan nublada que no le importa. Neji la sigue besando y acariciando, mientras ella se limita a dejarlo y en corresponder un poco, pues se encuentra demasiado turbada para participar mucho más del delirio que él crea de ella.

_Neji no puede creer que Hinata le siga en todo esto. Ella está dispuesta, se entrega, corresponde a sus besos con la misma locura que él. ¿Es acaso una trampa? ¿Está él cayendo en un juego tramado por ella? su naturaleza no lo deja confiar. Quiere ver…quien cae primero._

Él la sujeta de la cintura y poco a poco la hace recostarse en la cama. Hinata se alarma al darse cuenta del nivel que están tomando las cosas, su prudencia la hace recordar. Neji está prohibido para ella. Pero a pesar de que ambos lo saben bien, cuando tienen la oportunidad ninguno de los dos parece quererlo evitar.

Por momentos se reprocha su falta de fuerza de voluntad… esta es la segunda vez que Neji se apodera de ella, y ella no hace nada por detenerlo. Pero sus pensamientos se nublan de nuevo al sentir como acaricia su espalda con la yema de los dedos… es demasiado para ella.

-Neji…no puedo…- sabe que miente. Él sonríe como si supiera algo que ella no, y vuelve a besar su cuello, sometiéndola. El arrepentimiento de Hinata queda completamente en el olvido.

_Él sabe que ella miente. Sabe que ella es, en estos momentos, igual a él. No puede ni quiere evitar estar juntos, entregándose uno a otro, rompiendo por completo cada regla que los suprime. _

Ella logra separarse un poco y eleva sus manos hasta la cabeza de Neji. Desamarra lentamente la banda que porta orgullosamente el escudo de su aldea y se queda con ella en la mano.

La frente de Neji queda expuesta y junto con ella su penosa marca. El pelo castaño y liso cae alrededor de su rostro. Las puntas de sus cabellos rozan la cara de Hinata…finos y suaves despiden un aroma delicioso.

Lo deja besarla de nuevo en los labios…lo quiere, lo necesita… sabe que si no tiene más no puede seguir viviendo…necesita un beso, una caricia…se siente viva.

_Él está impresionado con la última acción de Hinata…dejar su frente descubierta. ¿Quería recordarle su inferioridad? ¿O solo quería que se mostrara tal cual era? No tuvo oportunidad para pensarlo. Sus ropas y las de ella han desaparecido ya, y sus pieles se rozan, provocando que Hinata se sonroje más, y que él desee más estar tan cerca…_

-Neji…te…te amo….- suspira. Neji sonríe y una vez más le besa. Una vez más le provoca un escalofrío. Poco a poco ella, desesperada, tiene que cortar el beso para poder obtener aire. Neji le aparta los cabellos que han caído en su cara. La mira. Quiere observar sus ojos, su piel sonrosada, su nariz que se mueve para tomar aire. Sus labios que ruegan más.

_Neji sabe que no hay vuelta atrás. Sabe que sus palabras y su expresión son como la autorización para consumar el acto, sellar su unión de nuevo. Neji sabe qué hacer. Cuida de no hacerle daño, acaricia su rostro y la besa mientras pasa todo. Es tan frágil, que no sabe cómo es que ha podido dudar de ella. Las sensaciones que vive en esos momentos explotan con la locura de ambos, que lo sienten, sienten que son uno, que están juntos y que aunque sea por momentos, nadie en el planeta se ama más que ellos. La mano de Hinata deja caer la banda, que ha sostenido con fuerza, pero ahora su mano ha perdido toda voluntad y toda fuerza, y solo puede moverse para tocar a Neji._

Hinata se queda recostada, llora quedamente, sabe que él se irá. Es una tonta por confesar su sentimiento, si él no lo sabía antes, ahora sí lo sabe, ahora puede aprovecharse de ella sabiendo que no le pondrá un alto. Pero ella sabe que tiene que aprender a resistirse a todo lo que Neji quiera de ella. Aunque probablemente a ella le cueste más trabajo prescindir de él.

_Él también está recostado. No piensa moverse de donde está._

Ella espera un poco más, le extraña que aún no se haya vestido. Está avergonzada, quiere desgarrarse, llorar, quiere morir ahí mismo si eso la libra de su pena.

Él espera unos minutos, la observa descaradamente, mientras ella cierra los ojos con fuerza, tratando de evitar la humillación. Se acerca a ella y, sorpresivamente, le da un suave beso en el abdomen. Su cabello se desliza a través de la piel de Hinata al tiempo que él se mueve, y finalmente se recuesta sobre el cálido y agitado pecho de su presa.

_No sabe que está haciendo ahora, pero le gusta._

Ella cierra los ojos, se estremece, y enreda sus dedos en el suave cabello castaño de Neji. Ambos cuerpos se encuentran muy cerca, emanan un calor sublime y agradable.

Hinata siente que tal vez pueda dormir tranquila esa noche. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia de su dulce sueño, siente que Neji se mueve. Se acerca a su boca y le da un beso largo, tierno y suave, y vuelve a recostarse en aquel tibio pecho.

-Yo también te amo.

_Sabe lo que ha dicho y no se arrepiente en nada. Poco a poco, se entrega a sus sueños, sabiendo que cuando despierte ella seguirá allí, con sus dedos enredados en su cabello…_

Hinata no sabe qué decir, pero Neji se ha quedado dormido. Decide no decir nada más. Al parecer de ella, no hay nada que agregar a la escena.

**Fin**

**Gracias por leer**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra**


End file.
